Broken
by l0vetakesnoprisoners
Summary: Fiona's been with Bobby for two months and when he goes too far, she runs to the only friends that she knows. Can her friends and a new man help her through difficult times? SpinnerxFiona.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first ever Degrassi fanfiction and it focuses on Fiona. I know a lot of people don't really like her, but I always did. This is my take on the whole Fiona/Bobby fiasco. Okay, I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy it.  
_

Fiona stood in the mirror, applying more makeup to her face, trying to cover up another bruise. She was beginning to wonder why she even bothered trying to hide it anymore. Then she remembered that Bobby would be angry, very angry if she didn't and she wasn't sure if she could live through another beating.

She heard a knock on her bedroom door and she froze. Surely, her parents hadn't let Bobby come over when they weren't home, but she never knew. Her family adored Bobby, and none of them would believe her. Even when she tried to tell them they didn't listen. The only one who even appeared to care was Holly J.

Another knock on the door, pulled her out of her thoughts. Slowly, she went over to her door and carefully opened it. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Declan, then she remembered that he was annoyed with her. He had been ever since she bailed on dinner with the Beckingridges, which was two months ago.

"Fiona, what do you want for dinner?" he asked and she could still hear the annoyance in his voice.  
"Uh, how about sushi?" she replied not making eye contact with him.

"Whatever. I'll have someone call."  
"Decs," she tried, but he held up his hand.

"Don't call me that anymore, Fiona," he said coldly as he left.  
Fiona fell to her knees and began sobbing. Maybe, she thought, she somewhat deserved this, after all she put everyone through. She got up and began putting on more makeup because her tears had washed some away.  
_

The next day, Bobby came over in the morning to take her to school, and they were alone.  
"Hey, Fi," he said acting like their relationship was fine.

"Bobby," she acknowlegded and he hit her in her face.  
"I don't like your tone, Fiona."

"Sorry, Bobby. I'm sorry."  
"Don't let it happen again," he warned and she nodded.  
_

So, should I continue with this? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here's chapter two! Thanks, for all of your comments!  
_Fiona sat on her couch in the penthouse apartment, alone. Her ankle was on the arm of the couch and bandaged. During lunch, she and Bobby had gotten into another argument and standing up for herself had only earned her another trip down the stairs.

When she couldn't get up and walk, Bobby left her at the bottom of the stairs. Thank god that someone had found her and taken her to the nurse, and the nurse had her taken to the hospital for x-rays. Her ankle wasn't broken, just sprained, but it still hurt like hell.

While she was at the hospital, she received a few texts from Declan. She was surprised that he even cared anymore. She told him not to worry, that she fell down the steps and it was just her ankle, but he insisted that someone be there. So, Maryanne, their housekeeper just left, and Declan was on his way home.

The elevator dinged and her heart sank when she didn't see Declan. She saw Bobby.  
"Fiona, I am so sorry. I let my temper get the better of me. It won't happen again. I promise."

She learned not to trust his promises anymore.  
"Bobby, I don't want to see you, leave." As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it.

Bobby ran over to where she was sitting on the couch, and she was hit in the face. "Bobby, stop!" she shrieked.

"I don't appreciate when you talk to me like that, Fiona! After everything I've done for you, you still show me no respect! After all I've given you!"

"What have you given me Bobby! Bruises, bloody lips, and sprains! Should I show you respect for that!"  
"The uniforms and the snow globe!" he screamed, his face inches from hers.

"I'm tired of this, Bobby!" He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off of the couch. She screamed partially because of her hair, partially because of her ankle.

"Bobby, stop!" she shrieked again, but he didn't listen. He kicked her in the stomach and she tried to crawl away. She got to the kitchen, before Bobby kicked her again. She cried out and Bobby just watched her.

She, still crawling, backed into the table. "I wanna break up, Bobby!"  
"Oh, you wanna break up, do you? That's just too bad, Fiona." He went over to the drawers and started to look through them frantically.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" she asked while she tried to stand, but knocked over the bowl of fruit that was on the table when she fell back to the floor.

When he didn't answer, she called his name again. This time, he looked up at her and she noticed what she had in his hand. The light reflected off the knife that he now held.

"Bobby!" she yelled frantically. "Bobby, what are you doing! Put that down!"  
"Fiona, if I can't have you, no one can." He said backing her into the corner.

He walked over and kicked her once again, and she started to cry. Suddenly the elevator dinged and Fiona didn't think she could be any happier. Declan walked into the room and Bobby froze.

"Fiona? Bobby? What's going on?"  
She tried to answer, but was still sobbing.

"Uh, well, I came here and Fiona was trying to cut some fruit. I tried to tell her not to, but she wouldn't listen. She ended up falling because of her ankle, and she started crying. I was trying to help her up and here we are."

"Oh," Declan said, not entirely convinced.  
"Yeah, that's what happened. Right, Fiona?"

She nodded, still sitting on the ground and clutching her legs.  
"All right. Help me get her back to the couch, BB?" Bobby smiled and nodded, but as soon as Declan walked past him, he shot Fiona a look that she knew meant don't say a word.

After Bobby left, Declan and Fiona sat on the couch.

"Fi," Declan began and she smiled because he didn't call her Fiona, but her nickname that she hadn't heard in months. "What happened here?"  
She looked at her brother, desperately wanting to tell him since he was willing to listen, but she knew that it would only get worse. "It, uhh, I just tried to get some fruit and fell. I think I hurt my ankle even more."

"Why didn't you use the crutches?"  
"I just—I thought I could walk without them and it wasn't that far…"

"Fi, you have to be careful. You could've really hurt yourself, especially with a knife."  
She smiled because her brother cared, but she was angry without herself for not telling the truth. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it too so long to get this up, but I hope you life it.

Later that night, Bobby called Fiona. She started hyperventilating when her phone rang; she knew it was him. Who else was going to call her? He hadn't allowed her to make any friends since she moved here.

After a couple of seconds, she slowed her breathing and answered the phone. She didn't have a chance to say anything, before Bobby began to bark into it.

"How could you say that you want to break up with me tonight? I've done so much for you and you repay me like that! You're nothing but a miserable slut!"  
"Bobby, I-I'm sorry," she said quietly, not arguing because she knew that it wouldn't make matters any better.

"No, no you're not! You constantly say that you're sorry, but it continues to happen! I don't think you even want our relationship to work!"  
"No, Bobby. I really am sorry. I swear it won't happen again." She knew that this was wrong. He had threatened _her_ life with a knife, beat _her_ and here _she_ was apologizing and telling _him_ that it wouldn't happen again.

"It better not, Fiona, because next time Declan won't be there," he said as he hung up.  
She put her head in her hands.

She couldn't take this anymore.

She needed to leave before he hurt her again.

She needed to get away before he_ killed_ her.

But where would she go? She was not, under any circumstances, going to her parents and she didn't have any real friends. Well, except… That was the perfect place! She would go to a place that was special to her.

She dialed a number into her cell phone. "Hello, I'd like to book a flight."

The next morning, she told Declan that she couldn't go to school because of her ankle and he agreed. After he left, she called Bobby and told him that he didn't need to pick her up.

"Why not?" he asked, suspicious as always.  
"I'm not feeling well and I have to go to the doctor's," she only half lied. She really wasn't feeling well and having to lie to her brother and run away to avoid being beaten was making it worse. It couldn't be good for anyone.

She could tell that he was angry and was relieved that she didn't actually have to go into school and face his wrath later. But what would happen if he found her?

He said something into the phone, but she wasn't listening. All she could think was think of what would happen if he did find her later. Maybe running wasn't such a good idea…

"Fiona!" he yelled into the phone. "Are you listening to me!"  
"I-I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"You really need to listen better. I said you need to be here by second period. Understand?"  
"O-okay. I'll be there," she lied again.

"You better," he warned as he hung up.

She put her phone on her nightstand and went to take a quick bath because she couldn't stand for very long. When she was finished, she caught sight of her reflection.

She looked over all of the bruises on her body.

How, she thought, could she let him do this to her? How could she let him drive her away from her family, more importantly, the only constant in her life, Declan? How could she allow him to control everything? How could she allow him to make her afraid of everything?

It was _her_ life, and she was going to get it back, even if she had to leave to get it.

After she was dressed and applied makeup, she retrieved a suitcase that she had packed after calling the airline last night. She grabbed her phone and looked around her room to make sure she had everything.

She saw the crutches Declan placed by her bed and grabbed them. They could come in handy later.

Fiona sighed as she hit the ignore button on her phone again. So far, Declan had called her four times and left her a voicemail. Bobby had called her twenty times and left her just as many voicemails, and she could hear the anger in his voice escalate with each one.

The one Declan had left made her feel guilty. "Fi," he said and she knew that he had discovered that she wasn't home. "Where are you? I've called you three times already. I thought we were going to have a drama free year. Please, come home, and if not call me… Please."

She looked down at her phone again and noticed she had another voicemail from Declan. "Fiona, this isn't funny. You need to come home _now._ Look… I don't want to have to call mom and dad and tell them that you left, but if you don't call me soon, I will." Soon after, Bobby called her again.

She sighed and ignored it. She had to get ready. She was going back to Degrassi.


	4. Chapter 4

"Holly J!" Fiona called as she spotted her in the Degrassi hallway. She turned and was shocked to find it was Fiona who called her.

Fiona walked up to Holly J and she noticed that Fiona was limping slightly. "Fiona," she said incredulously. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Manhattan?"

Fiona's smile faltered. "I, uh… aren't you happy to see me?"  
"Of course I am. I just wasn't expecting to see you here." She stopped talking and looked around. "Did your brother come?"

"No, Declan didn't come. He, uh had something to do for school."  
"Oh," Holly J said a little disappointed, but recovered quickly. "Well how long are you here for?"

Fiona hesitated. "Well, uhm, I'm not sure…"  
"You don't know? Don't you need to go back to school?"

"Yeah… well… I don't want to…"  
"What? _You_,Fiona Coyne, who wanted to go to New York more than anything in the world, don't want to go back now?"

"I… it's not that simple, Holly J."  
"Explain it to me?"

She looked uncomfortable. "Not now, not here."  
"Well, we can go somewhere else," she suggested. "It is lunchtime…"

"I said not now!" Fiona exclaimed and Holly J jumped.  
"Well all right, you don't have to. I was trying to be helpful," Holly J said as she started to walk away.

"Wait! Holly J! Please! I'll explain it to you…just not right now…I can't…It's too hard to talk about it right now."  
Holly J faced Fiona and exhaled slowly. "Okay. I'll wait until you're ready to tell me."

"Thanks…" she said awkwardly. "You wanna do something?"  
"Well, I kinda am at school. Afterward? Unless you really want to…"

"Oh, yeah sorry. Just text me when you're ready?"  
"Sure, but just one thing? Does whatever we're going to talk about have anything to do with that Skype conversation we had the other day?"

Fiona nodded sadly. "I'm gonna leave now. Text me later."  
Holly J nodded and they both started to walk away until Fiona remembered something and called Holly J again.

"Yeah?"  
"Don't tell Declan that I'm here?"

"What? He doesn't know you're here? !"  
"I haven't told him yet, and I-I…Just please don't tell him." Holly J. hesitated, but then nodded and continued to walk toward the caf.

After she texted Holly J. telling her where the hotel was, Fiona decided that she needed to take a shower. Since she was alone, she put on a pair of gray shorts and a white tank top and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had a black eye, a swollen lip and a bruise on her cheek. And that was only on her face.

On her right arm, she had a couple of bruises and a hand mark from when he grabbed her a couple of days ago, and on the left arm she had a long scratch down her forearm and another hand mark. She didn't even want to look at her torso. It still hurt to breathe sometimes after he had kicked her so many times.

She pulled her hair back and looked at her neck. There were hickeys there, hickeys that she didn't want, but he still gave her anyway, no matter what she told him.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to get the thoughts and images out of her head, but they just kept coming. Stop, rewind, play. Over and over again, until she heard a knock on the door and practically jumped out of her skin. Bobby couldn't have found her yet, could he?

She grabbed the closest thing that she could find in the room, which happened to be a lamp, and slowly walked out of the bedroom, toward the door. She was halfway across the room when the handle turned and her breathing started to get faster. Her heart was beating wildy in her chest. She forgot to lock the door! How could she be so stupid! ?

The door was slowly pushed open and Fiona raised the lamp, getting ready to throw it at whoever was coming in. "Fiona?" Holly J.'s voice called as she popped her head inside. She was relieved that it was only Holly J, but was annoyed that she just came in.

"Holly J.!" Fiona shrieked. "I'm so glad it's just you!"  
"Who else would it be?" she asked, walking in and getting full sight of Fiona. "Oh my god, Fiona," she whispered staring at her. "What, what happened to you? A-are you okay?"

Fiona realized that she was still only wearing the shorts and a tank top. She also remembered that she didn't have any makeup on and immediately put her hands up, trying to cover herself. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she basically ran back to the bedroom. "I just gotta get ready."

She thought that Holly J. was going to wait for her, but she followed Fiona into the bedroom.  
She turned to face her, but Holly J. was so close behind her that she slammed into her. Fiona winced. "Personal Space?" she asked agitated.

"Fiona, what's going on? Why do you have so many bruises?"  
"I, uh, I…" she stuttered, looking down. She could try to think of some excuse, but Holly J. wouldn't believe that. Holly J. was the only one that seemed to care, anyway. Maybe she could take a chance and tell her?

After a few minutes of silence, Fiona finally looked up to meet Holly J.'s concerned gaze.  
"It-uh-it's Bobby," she began and Holly J gasped. "He hurt me…a lot."  
"Is this why you came here?" Holly J. questioned and Fiona slowly nodded her head, tears beginning to fall.

Holly J. loosely wrapped her arms around Fiona and she continued to cry. "Aw, Fi," Holly J. said as she began to rub Fiona's back soothingly, "it'll be okay. I promise."

I'm so sorry that it took this long to upload this! It shouldn't take too long for me to get the next chapter written and up. Review and tell me your thoughts please. Thanks! (:


	5. Chapter 5

"Fi, how long has this been going on for?" Holly J. asked when Fiona had stopped crying and they were sitting on the couch.  
"Well, about two weeks into our relationship, but he-he said that he was sorry and it wouldn't happen again, and it didn't…For a little while. Then, it started to get worse. He would slap me, but then he started kicking me and punching me. He's thrown me down the stairs a couple of times, but he's always apologized."

"Sweetie, that doesn't make it okay. You have to tell someone, involve the police. You can't let him get away with this."

"You don't understand, Holly J.!" Fiona yelled, jumping off the couch and wincing. "He's a Beckonridge! They'll never believe me!"

"Fiona, if you show them what he's done to you, they'll have to. It doesn't matter who he is. He hurt you and he just can't away with that."  
Fiona looked up and Holly J. saw tears in her eyes. "Holly J., I just don't know if I can do that. If I go back to New York…" she trailed off, unable to continue.

"What, Fiona? What could possibly so bad that it's worse than hiding from an abusive jerk?"  
"My parents will be back in New York. They already think I'm crazy."

"Fi, they won't. They know that you were having a hard time, but you've changed."  
"He—he'll kill me!"

"No, he won't Fiona. Your parents won't let him. Declan-"  
"Declan won't be there next time!" she yelled, quoting Bobby's previous warning.

"Next time?" Holly J. asked confused and Fiona sat back down, "What happened the first time?"  
She was silent, but then barely whispered, "He tried to kill me…with a, uhm, knife, while no one was home, but then Declan came in before and he covered it up. That's why I came here. I couldn't…I couldn't deal with it anymore."

Holly J. was appalled. "Fiona, you really need to report this. Did he do anything else to you?"  
"Uh, well, erm…"

"Fi, you can tell me."  
"Not now. Maybe later, but not right now…"

"Okay," she said, rubbing Fiona's shoulder soothingly. "Just, if you ever need to talk, you have me. You know that, right?"

Fiona nodded and Holly J.'s phone started to ring. She looked at it then rolled her eyes. "It's my mom again."

"Maybe, you should answer it. It is getting late and she's probably worried about you."  
"**Your **mother is probably worried about **you.** Considering that you just left unexpectedly without telling anyone."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Holly J. I'm not telling them right now."  
"Okay, okay," Holly J. said putting her hands up in surrender. "I'm going to call my mom back. I'll be right in the hallway."

When Holly J. walked outside, Fiona realized that she was still only wearing a tank top and shorts and went to put a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. She was putting on makeup when Holly J. came back in.

"Fi, you don't have to hide it."  
She sighed. "I know I don't have to hide it now, but sometimes, I wake up in the morning and I don't see the bruises and it makes me forget for a little. It makes me feel…normal if only for a little."

"Sweetie, you are normal. It's Bobby with the problem. You understand that, right?"  
Fiona stopped putting the makeup on and looked down at her hands as she rested them in her lap. "Well, it's not that I don't know that it's wrong because I know that it is, but…"

"But, what?"  
"If I wasn't crazy, Declan would have never sent me to the Hamptons and my mother would have never set us up…"

"Fi, you were going through a difficult time, and you don't know for sure if your mother wouldn't have definitely set you up." She paused for a moment while she looked at Fiona, silently willing her to look at her, but she didn't. "You're going to get through this. I know you will."

Fiona didn't say anything and neither did Holly J. After a few minutes, Fiona spoke up.  
"Maybe you should go home now. Your mom is probably going nuts."

Holly J sat on the hotel bed and looked at Fiona. "Are you sure? 'Cause if you want me to I can stay."  
"I'll be all right. Really. I should be able to spend a night on my own."

"Okay," Holly J reluctantly agreed. "If you need anything, anything at all, I don't care if it's three o'clock in the morning, call me, all right?"  
"Yes, Holly J., I promise that I'll call you if I need anything."

"Okay, well, be careful," she said walking out of the room and toward the door.  
"I will."

"Oh, and uh, Holly J.," Fiona called as Holly J was opening the door.  
"Yeah?"

"Thanks."  
"Anytime," she replied as she smiled and left.  
-

During the hours after Holly J. left, Fiona tried to get some sleep. It was hard to do, considering how many times her phone rang before she finally had enough and turned it off.

Even after she turned her phone off, she couldn't sleep. She was too worried about what was going on.

The nightmares kept plaguing her. She woke up two times screaming and decided that she wasn't going to go back to sleep, so she looked for something to occupy her time. She entertained the idea of calling Holly J., but then decided against it.

She got her copy of Romeo and Juliet, her favorite play, and started reading. At first the thought of reading it in grade 9 made her roll her eyes. I mean, why read a love story where no one gets a happy ending? But as she read the story and discussed it in class, she fell in love with it, with the sacrifices that the two teens made. She wished that one day she would love someone so much that she would be willing to do what they did for each other. And she thought that when she met Bobby, she had finally found the right person.

Boy, was she wrong.

Tears began to pool in her eyes, and she flipped the page, continuing to read about the type of love that she desperately wanted but, thought she would never get.  
_

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short, guys. I just wanted to post something to keep you interested. I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully I'll have it up sooner than this took, but with school now, I can't definitively promise anything. Sorry again & I hope you liked it. Review and tell me your thoughts? Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Fiona groaned as she pushed herself up off of the tile bathroom floor and rinsed her mouth out in the sink. What was that, like the _fifth_ time she threw up since she'd woken up? She groaned again. This whole situation was having a negative impact on her mentally and physically. She pulled the hair band she loosely put in her hair to keep it out of her face when she got sick out of her hair and walked into the bedroom.

Fiona checked her outfit in the mirror again, twisting and turning to view every angle. She wore a blue and black striped knit sweater, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of suede stiletto boots. She had just turned to her right when her phone rang.

She sighed and walked over to it, thinking it was Declan or Bobby. They were both constantly calling her yesterday. It had gotten to the point to where she had to turn off her phone to fall asleep.

Not that she could, even afterwards. She kept having flashbacks of every moment with Bobby.

When she could fall asleep, she woke up screaming because of the nightmares. After waking up twice, she decided that she wasn't going back to sleep. And she didn't. She had been up since three o'clock reading, trying on her clothes, doing her hair in various styles, and thinking of new ways to design her hotel room.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts when she saw that it was Holly J. calling.

"Hey, Holly J."  
"Fiona? You're awake? I was just gonna leave you a message…"

"Well, if you want I could hang up. You can call back and I won't answer. Then you can leave me a message."  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny, but seriously, what are you doing up this early? Are you going back to New York?"

"No, actually. I've been up since three. What's-"  
"What? Why?"

"Um, I just couldn't sleep. There's so much going on right now and I'm not feeling well and I kept getting phone calls..." Fiona babbled.  
"Wait, you're not answering for Bobby, right?"

"Or for Declan. …Or anyone else, only you."  
"Fi, you have to answer Declan or your parents sometime. They're worried about you…" Fiona pulled the phone away from her ear. She didn't want to listen to Holly J. lecture her again. She knew that she had to face her family sometime, but that time didn't have to be _now_. She was going to wait as long as she possibly could.

She put the phone back up to her ear and Holly J. was still lecturing her. "…care about you a lot an—"  
"Holly J.," Fiona cried, trying to gain Holly J.'s attention. "Holly J.!"

"What?"  
"My parents haven't even called me. Did Declan call you?"

"Wait," Holly J, said, ignoring Fiona's question. "Your parents haven't called you yet? Why not?"  
Fiona shrugged her shoulders, forgetting that she was on the phone for a minute, but then said, "I guess Declan didn't tell them yet. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Fiona, you're in an entirely different country than them, don't you think that they should know?"  
"_They_ left first," Fiona argued. "They went to Spain for _two weeks_. I only left for a day."

"Yeah, with no intention of going home anytime soon," Holly J. paused and Fiona assumed that she expected her to say something, but when she didn't Holly J. continued. "At least they knew where you were. What if they came home now? Only I know where you are."  
"That's their problem. Maybe they shouldn't leave me all the time."

"They didn't make you go because they trust you."  
Fiona paused for a moment, and then glanced at her reflection in the mirror. "Well maybe they shouldn't anymore."

"You don't mean that, Fiona."  
Fiona was silent again. She sighed. "I have to go, Holly J. Text me when we can meet up later. Bye."

"Bye," Holly J. said, but it sounded more like a question. Fiona didn't notice and hung up.

Fiona exhaled slowly, jammed her phone into her pocket, and then looked at herself in the mirror once more. She messed with her long, dark brown curls, trying to think of something to do until Holly J. was out of school. She considered trying to take a nap, but she didn't want to wake up screaming again. So, she went on Facebook on her phone and saw that she had some unread messages.

The first one was from Declan. _"Fi, I didn't tell mom and dad, but they'll find out about it unless you come home as soon as possible. Please call me and tell me what's going on. I thought everything was going good, but then you left. Be safe. Declan."_

The next was from Bobby. _"Fiona, this isn't funny. You're making me look like an idiot and I won't stand for this. Answer your damn phone and get your ass back here now! _

There were a couple more from Bobby, but she couldn't bear to look at them. Just the thought of looking at them made her feel nauseated. The next thing she knew, she was back on the tiled floor.

-Line break-

Fiona exited the taxi a block away from her destination and made certain that it was far enough away before she limped slightly down the street. Sure, maybe she was being paranoid, but she was a Coyne and no one could know about what she was about to do. She hadn't even told Holly J.

As she walked down the street, she stayed out of view, and she was thankful for that, but she knew that she couldn't remain inconspicuous forever.

She pushed open the door to the large, white building and glanced around the large room. There were only three other people in the room who didn't even look up when she entered, which made her slightly relieved that they didn't care who was coming in and most likely were not even going to recognize her.

She slowly made her way over to the desk where a woman in purple and blue patterned scrubs was looking through some paperwork.

The woman looked up, and Fiona could see her kind, blue eyes, "Hello, dear. Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh, no, I don't. I'm sorry. Do you need one? I looked this place up online and it said that you didn't, but I didn't—"

The woman smiled and gently shook her head, knocking a few pieces of her gray hair into her eyes. "No, no, relax. An appointment isn't necessary, but I have to ask because appointments take precedence over walk-ins, and most of the time, specific doctors are requested for appointments."

Fiona gave the woman a grateful, but nervous smile.

"Have you ever been here before," the woman asked and Fiona shook her head no. "Well, then, you'll need to fill out this paperwork and give it back to me as soon as you're finished." She handed Fiona a clipboard and a pen. "If you don't know the information, just leave it blank, okay?" Fiona nodded and found a chair in the corner.

When she was finished, Fiona walked over and handed the woman the clipboard. She smiled and said, "Just take a seat, dear. You should be called back soon."

"Okay," Fiona replied and went back to her seat.

After what felt like ages, but was actually only a few minutes, Fiona was called back. She smiled as she passed the older woman and took a deep breath before walking into the tiny examination room.

Fiona sat on the examination table and waited. Finally, a man in blue-green scrubs came into the room. "I'm Scott, the nurse. I just have to do a few things. The doctor will be in shortly."

Scott took her temperature, her blood pressure, and various other small things. He wrote them down on her chart and left the room.

Soon after Scott left, a middle-aged looking man with light brown skin and dark hair entered the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Pastor," he said with a slight Indian accent as he picked up the clipboard and looked at Fiona's chart.

She smiled at him uneasily, not that he noticed. "I'm Fiona Coyne."

"So, Miss Coyne," he said not looking up from the chart, "What brings you here today?"

She looked down at her hands in her lap. She wished she didn't have to do this, but she had to, just to rule it out.

"Um, well, recently I've been…uh, throwing up, and really tired a lot. Oh and I've been getting, um, headaches frequently, too. And I'm kind of worried that I might be…" she trailed off, not wanting to say the word.

Dr. Pastor looked up from the paper, a concerned look on his face. "Have you missed your period?"

"Uh," she stammered, embarrassed. Why couldn't they have given her a female doctor? That would make this part so much easier. "Well, I've only noticed once…"

"And you've been sexually active?"

Fiona squirmed a little and her cheeks grew hot. "I guess you could say that."

Dr. Pastor looked even more concerned and slightly confused. "Are you saying that the sex was not consensual?"

Fiona briefly hesitated, but then said, "No, uh, no, it was."

He looked at her suspiciously. "All right, any frequent urination?" She nodded.

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

"Yes," she answered quickly.

"Dizziness?" She nodded again. "Frequently?" She shook her head no. "Fever?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I mean, I have been feeling a little hot sometimes, but I just assumed it was from the environment."

"Sore breasts?"  
"Only recently," she admitted.

"How long have you had these symptoms?"  
"Roughly about two weeks."

"When was the last time that you engaged in sexual activity?"

She squirmed again. When she went to speak, her throat went dry, and her voice came out hoarse. "Around a week ago."

"Did you use any form of protection?"

She looked at the floor. "No."

He looked disappointed. "None at all?"  
She hung her head. "None," she confirmed.

"All right, when did you miss your period?"

"About two weeks ago."

He stood up from his stool and walked over toward her. "Lie down and lift your shirt slightly."

She did as he instructed and he began to apply slight pressure to her abdomen, asking if she felt any discomfort. It scared her when she did.

"You can sit up," he said when he was finished the exam. He sighed. "Your symptoms do match up with pregnancy and since you haven't used protection, there is a high chance that you may be pregnant, Miss Coyne."

She put her head in her hands and large tears brimmed in her eyes. _'How could this happen?' _she thought.

"However," Dr. Pastor said and she looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes, "your symptoms could possibly be something else, such as a urinary tract infection, so we'll have to take some blood and urine samples."

She swelled with hope. Maybe it was just a UTI. "Okay."  
He looked around inside of the large cabinet that was taking up most of the room. He took out a small plastic container and handed it to her. "You need to urinate in this. The bathroom is right down the hall. It's the first door on the left." She nodded and stepped down from the table. "The nurse should be here when you return. He'll take the blood sample and we'll call you as soon as we get the results."

She sadly looked at him. "Thank you, Dr. Pastor."  
He nodded his acknowledgement and she left the room without another word.

-End-

And viola! Another chapter is up. Review? Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to declanl0ver13 for reviewing and to all of those who put this story on their alerts. (:

Fiona's phone buzzed again and she hit ignore…again. Why couldn't it just all stop?

She shook her head when she realized that she was ignoring everyone. But how could she talk to Holly J., Declan, or her parents knowing that she might be…ugh. She didn't even want to think about it. It made her more nauseous then she already was.

She continued on her walk in the park when she started to feel dizzy. She immediately stopped walking and doubled over, trying to keep herself from passing out or throwing up.

"Hey," she faintly heard a voice call from behind her. "Are you okay?"  
She ignored whoever it was, and kept trying to focus on stopping the world from spinning.

A couple of seconds later, she felt someone guide her over to the nearby park bench. She sat down, closed her eyes, and put her head between her legs, a method to stop herself from passing out that she learned in third grade, after she had passed out from the flu.

After a couple of minutes, she sat up, but still kept her eyes closed.

The person who helped her over to the bench was sitting next to her and handed her a bottle of water. She went to open her eyes, but then she heard the person's voice. Being this close, she could hear the masculine voice perfectly.

"Are you all right?"

She clenched her eyes shut. He…the voice…it sounded just like…Bobby. His voice sounded calm but still worried, just like when he would hit her in New York, but then he would suddenly feel guilty and apologize.

How could he have found her already? She didn't know, but she knew that she had to get away from him. So she sprang from the bench and opened her eyes.

"Hey! What's wrong? I won't hurt you. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

She turned around and saw that it wasn't Bobby, but a boy with brown hair and soft brown eyes. He wore loose-fitting jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a black jacket, which she thought was odd considering that it was mid-November and in her opinion, freezing outside.

She blushed. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry."  
"That's okay," he said as he smiled. "Are you all right?"

She could have sworn that she'd seen him before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yeah," she mumbled.  
"Okay, well maybe you should sit down. No offense, but you're looking kinda pale."

She sat back down because she was still feeling a bit lightheaded. The guy turned on the bench to face her and pointed at the water bottle that he had handed to her. "You might want to drink some of that. It'll help."

"Thanks," she said as she smiled and took a sip. She could feel his gaze on her the entire time and she blushed again.  
"Hey," he said after a few moments silence. "Are you Declan Coyne's sister?"

She groaned inwardly. She knew someone would recognize her sooner or later. "Yes," she reluctantly admitted.

He noticed her hesitance. "Do you not want people to know," he asked.  
"No…well, yes. I'm not ashamed of my brother or the rest of my family. I just…I just don't want anyone to know that I'm back here."

"You're secret is safe with me," he assured her with a slight smile. She smiled back. "Are you hiding from something?"

She stared forward, leaving his question unanswered. "Okay," he said, "you don't have to tell me."  
"Why are you here," she blurted out. The guy looked down, sad and Fiona immediately regretted asking him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have asked that."  
"No, no. It's okay," he insisted, but then he paused and looked down with the same sad expression, making Fiona again regret asking the question.

"Well, you see, I grew up here, and I'm going through a really nasty divorce. I thought that coming back here would somehow bring back good memories that I've had here."

"I'm sorry. It must be hard."  
"Don't be. It is hard, but we realized that we were too young and rushed things way too quickly. We were young, thought we were in love." He smiled sadly. "But, it didn't even last a year before we realized that it just wouldn't work out between us."

"Well, you're still young. You'll find the right person someday," Fiona assured him and smiled. He smiled back. They held eye contact for a brief second, but she soon looked away.

"Uh," she stuttered, "I, um, should be going."  
They both stood up. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Are you okay to go home by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll just call a cab if I need to. Um, thank you though."  
"Don't mention it," he said and they both laughed awkwardly.

"So, uh, goodbye," he said as they both started to walk away.  
"Goodbye," she replied and she left smiling.

She was almost home when she realized the she hadn't gotten his name.

-Line Break-

Holly J. stood up in the hallway as she caught sight of Fiona smiling as she strolled down from the elevator.

Her smile faltered when she saw Holly J. "Uh, hi, Holly J."  
"Where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

"Don't worry, Holly J. I was fine. I actually met this guy, and—"  
"A guy? You blew me off and had me completely worried for a GUY? You could have at least texted me back to let me know that you were all right."

"Will you relax? You're sounding like my mother." Holly J. scoffed but was silent, so Fiona continued and unlocked the hotel door. "What I was going to say was that I met this guy in the park during my walk through it."

"So, you ignored me so you could walk through the park…by yourself…until you met this guy?"  
"No, no, it didn't happen like that. Let me just say that I had no intention of ignoring you when I woke up this morning. I just…I went to the doctor's and I was upset afterwards, so I didn't want to talk to anyone. Then I got dizzy in the park and this guy came over and helped me."

Holly J. was stunned. "Are you okay?" Fiona nodded. "You went to the doctor's without telling me? I would have gone with you. And what happened that made you upset?"

'_Oh man,' Fiona thought, 'I knew that I shouldn't have said anything about the doctor's office.' _  
"Fiona," Holly J. called.

"Uh, Holly J., I don't want to talk about it right now."  
"Fiona, come on, you can tell me. Please?"

Fiona turned and saw the pleading look in her friend's eyes and lost her resolve not to tell. She sighed and sat on the couch. She patted the spot next to her, indicating that she wanted Holly J. to sit too.

"You cannot, under no circumstances, are to speak a word of this to anyone. Clear?" Holly J. nodded and Fiona took a deep breath.

"I went to the doctor's because I think that…maybe…there's a possibility that…I may be…pregnant."  
Holly J. was quiet as she processed the information and Fiona scooted back into the corner of the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Well…" she started. "Are you going to say anything?" Holly J.'s mouth was wide open and she blinked hard.

"You—You're pregnant," she said a little louder than she intended.  
"Shhh, I told you not to say anything and I don't know for certain, but there is a possibility."

"What, what, uh, did the doctor say?"  
Fiona's face dropped. "He said that there's a strong possibility that I might be."

"Wait, so Bobby's the father?"  
"Well, _if_ I am, um, yeah."

"Fiona," Holly J. paused and looked at Fiona, but she wouldn't look at Holly J. "I can't believe that you would sleep with him after everything that's happened! Even after he hit you!"  
"I didn't sleep with him."

"And I'm supposed to believe, that what? The stork brought you this baby? Do you think I'm five?"  
"Holly J.! It wasn't like that at all," Fiona yelled as her eyes pooled with tears.

"Well, then you're going to have to explain it to me because I don't understand!"  
Fiona started crying.

When she calmed down enough to talk, her voice came out in a whisper, and Holly J. didn't know if she heard her right. "I didn't want to."

"You what?"  
"I didn't want to, okay," Fiona yelled. "He forced me to!"

"Oh my god, Fiona. I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. I just didn't know and when you told me that you might be pregnant, I just assumed…"

Fiona whispered again. "It's okay. It's what a crazy person would do anyway. It's only right that you assumed it."

"Fiona," Holly J. said forcefully, as she hugged Fiona. "You are not crazy. No matter what he told you, you are not crazy. He's a psycho. You're safe from him now, and you won't have to face him until you're ready. And even when you do, you'll have everyone's support."

Fiona continued to cry. "But, what if I am pregnant? It's his baby too. What if he tries to see it?"  
"If you are pregnant, there are options that you could look into. And even if you keep it, he'll be in jail when it's born."

Fiona smiled. "Thanks, Holly J. You really are such a good friend."  
She smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's what best friends are supposed to do. Do you want me to spend the night here?" Fiona nodded. "Okay, I'll call my mom."

-End-

I have no idea where the inspiration to write this chapter came from, but I'm glad at how it turned out, well the ending could've been better.  
Gasp! Now there's a new mystery man and we learn something else about Fiona and Bobby's relationship. Well, I hope you liked it. R&R?


	8. Chapter 8

After a long night filled with nightmares, tears, and comforting hugs, the two girls decided to go to breakfast at The Dot.

The weather was perfect and they decided to walk. They walked up to the Dot and Fiona stopped in her tracks. Holly J. took a few steps before she realized it and turned to her friend.

"Fiona? What's wrong?" Fiona shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just—there's that guy." Holly J. looked at her confused and Fiona shook her head. "That, um, that guy from the park that I told you about."

A look of realization passed on Holly J.'s face and she turned to the building to get a better look at the guy. He apparently worked there and was helping a customer with his back turned to them. Soon he faced them and Holly J.'s jaw dropped. "That guy," she asked pointing to him. Fiona nodded.

"That guy right there," she asked again still not able to wrap her mind around it.  
"Yes, Holly J.," she sighed. "That man right there was with me in the park. We had a pleasant conversation. He's nice." She smiled and Holly J. turned to look at him again. She couldn't believe that Fiona didn't recognize him.

"Fiona, do you know who he is?" Fiona thought for a moment.  
"No, actually, he never gave me his name. Why? Do you know him?"

"I can't believe you don't recognize him, Fi," Holly J. stood there gaping at the man in the Dot.  
"Well, are you going to tell me, or are you just going to stand there?"

"I didn't think I'd ever see him again…" Holly J. trailed off.  
"Holly J.!" Fiona yelled and her friend looked at her.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Fiona… that's Spinner Mason."  
Fiona looked confused for a minute. Was she supposed to remember him?

"Fi, last summer, Declan, Jane, and I went to try to stop him from marrying Emma Nelson. Don't you remember at the end of school party he punched your brother in the face?"

"Oh…yeah! I remember now! How could I forget? Jane cried about him the entire way to New York."  
"Well, of course she did, Fi. How would you feel if your boyfriend who you thought you were going to be with for the rest of your life broke up with you?"

Fiona's face dropped. "I'd be happy, elated even."  
Holly J. realized her mistake. "Oh, Fiona, I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize."

Fiona fake smiled. "Don't worry about it HJ." She paused and looked at the Dot. "Well, we came here to get some breakfast and I'm starving. So, let's go," she said as they walked into the café.

They sat down and Fiona looked around. This was the first time that she'd been to the Dot after the fire destroyed it. "Wow," she breathed. "The Dot's really changed… a lot."

Holly J. smiled. "Yeah, most people don't really like it. It's so different from when I worked here…" Fiona nodded.

They talked for a few minutes before Spinner came over. Fiona picked up the menu and tried to hide behind it. Holly J. looked over at her, but Fiona wouldn't meet her eyes. "Hello, ladies. I'm Spinner and I'll be…" he trailed off when he looked up. "Holly J.! Wow!" He threw his hands into the air and Fiona flinched, but neither Spinner nor Holly J. noticed it. "It's been forever since I've seen you!"

"Hey, Spin. I didn't expect to see you. What are you doing back around here?"  
"Well, I work here again. I came back because Emma and I… are getting a divorce."

"Oh, Spin," she said and she put her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry to hear that."  
He shrugged. "It's okay. It's for the best anyway."

Holly J. nodded and Spinner took out his notepad. "So, what can I get for you and…uh, who's your friend?"

Fiona slowly moved the menu away from her face and set it down on the table. He looked at her and smiled.

"Spin, this is Fiona Coyne," Holly J. began to introduce them, knowing that they already knew each other. Fiona felt his stare on her and blushed as she looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah. We've met before," he said, still not taking his eyes off of Fiona. "How are you feeling?"  
"Uh, better, actually," she replied awkwardly. "Thanks, by the way."

"You already thanked me, remember?" She smiled and nodded. Holly J. cleared her throat and Spinner focused his attention back on her.

"Yeah, so, um, what can I get you?"  
"Hmm," Holly J. hummed as she looked through the menu. "I'd like the short stack of pancakes and…hmm… orange juice."

He wrote it down and then looked at Fiona. "And what would you like, Fiona?" She looked down and the table. It was the first time that she'd ever heard him say her name and it gave her an electric feeling throughout her body. It scared her because the only other time she'd had that feeling was when she met Bobby for the first time.

"Uh, I guess, humus and, uh, a glass of water."  
"All right," Spinner said as he began to turn away.

Holly J. stared at her and Fiona looked up at her with an irritated expression on her face. "What?"  
"You're acting weird," Holly J. stated simply.

"How?"  
"I don't know. Yesterday, you were all happy that you met Spin, but now when you're with him here, you're acting like… like you're scared."

Fiona didn't answer and stared out of the window while Holly J. continued to watch her.

"I, uh texted Declan this morning," Fiona said getting tired of the awkward silence.  
"Really?" Holly J. asked and her face lit up. "What did you tell him?"

"Don't get too excited, HJ. I only told him not to worry, and that I was fine. I didn't tell him where I was or anything else that happened."

Holly J.'s smile dropped. She sighed. "Well, at least it's a step," she said as her phone started to ring. "It's Declan."

Fiona looked at her with pleading eyes. "Holly J., please don't tell him that I'm here…please."  
She rolled her eyes. "I already promised that I wouldn't." She stood up. "I'll be right back." Fiona nodded and Holly J. walked out of the Dot.

Soon after Holly J. walked outside, Fiona's phone began to ring. It was a text message…from Bobby.

She looked at her phone for a few seconds. What could it hurt just to read it? It was just words. She was far away from him. He couldn't hurt her when she was here. He didn't know where she was.

After internally battling with herself she decided to read the text.

'_Fifi, I am so, so sorry for how I've treated you. I know that I've acted outrageously, but I promise that I've changed. I miss you and I hope that you are okay. Can you ever forgive me for what I've done? I understand if you never want to speak to me again, but please, don't give up on us. I love you, Fifi. I just want to hear your voice again. Will you please call me? I love you. Never forget that. Love, Bobby.' _

Fiona chewed on her lip. Was he serious? Did he actually change… or was he lying to her again? She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice when Spinner brought the food to the table.

She only looked up when she heard the door open. Holly J. walked back to their table and Fiona quickly typed a reply_. 'I'll think about it.'_

Holly J. was smiling when she sat back down. "Who was that?"  
"Oh, uh, it was, um Anya," she lied. "She saw me with you at Degrassi the other day, and asked me why I was back here."

"Oooookaaaay," Holly J. said, not sounding entirely convinced.  
"Why'd you say it like that?"

"Well, it's just weird that she'd text you. I mean, were you even friends when you lived here?"  
"Yes, Holly J., Anya and I have been friends since the play last year."

"Oh, I didn't know that."  
"Well, now you do."

They finished their breakfasts and walked back to Fiona's hotel room.

Holly J. sat on the couch and yawned.  
Fiona noticed and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry for keeping you up all night, HJ."

"It's okay, Fiona. I wanted to stay here with you."  
"Thanks, Holly J. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Holly J. smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you could've found a way. You're strong, Fiona." Fiona stared at the ground and turned her head. "I know you can make it through this."

"But what if I can't, Holly J.? What if I can't," Fiona whispered as silent tears began to run down her cheeks.  
"Hey, you can't think like that. You will get through this. I'll help you." Holly J. hugged her.

Fiona looked up and smiled through her tears. "Thanks."  
Holly J. smiled back. "You're welcome." Fiona's phone began to ring and Holly J. removed her arms from her so she could answer it. It wasn't from a number that she recognized.

"Hello?"  
"Hello, this is Doctor Pastor from the Toronto Free Clinic calling for a Miss Fiona Coyne."

Holly J. looked confused from Fiona's anxious expression.  
"This is Fiona Coyne." Fiona finally looked at her face. She covered the speaker on the phone and mouthed the word 'doctor' to her.

Holly J. was by her side in a second. "Ah, Miss Coyne, your test results are in."  
Her mouth went dry. "They—they are?" she croaked out. "It's so soon."

"Well, the results normally come back within 24 to 48 hours. Would you like me to tell you over the phone or would you like to set up and appointment to receive the results in my office?"

Fiona looked at Holly J. who nodded. "Uh, can you please tell me now?"  
"Certainly, just let me…" he trailed off and she heard rummaging through the phone. "Ah, here they are." He paused and Fiona assumed that he was reading them. She sucked in a breath and held it in.

"Well, congratulations, Miss Coyne. You are pregnant." She dropped the phone and doubled over, clutching her stomach. She got the very familiar feeling of being punched in the stomach. She winced from the pain because she still had bruises there.

Holly J., seeing her friend's reaction, picked up the phone, quickly said, "Thank you," and hung up. Fiona sank down to the floor and Holly J. sat next to her. She wrapped an arm around Fiona, but then started to rub comforting circles on her back, while Fiona sat there and cried.

"My life…" She sobbed out, "is ruined… I'm not ready… It's too much…"  
"Shhh, Fi," Holly J. comforted her. "Shhh, it'll be okay. Fiona, there are options."

Fiona shot up from her hunched over position, like Holly J. had burned her. "Do you actually think I'd get an abortion?"

Fiona sounded offended. "It was only a suggestion, Fi. I know that you didn't want this baby and that you didn't want to do anything that resulted in this baby."

Fiona shook her head, the tears still falling. "I'm sorry, Holly J., I shouldn't have reacted that way. I know it was just a suggestion, but… I don't think… I don't think that I'd be able to do that, even if this isn't what I wanted." She paused. "Who knows, maybe this will be a good thing," she said wiping her tears and Holly J. stared at her like she was crazy.

"This… baby… this baby will _have to_ love it's mother, right," Fiona asked smiling.  
"Fi…I understand that you're going through a lot and not thinking clearly, but… you can't just think of it like that. What if this baby is a constant reminder of Bobby?"

Fiona's smile faltered. "I don't want to talk about this right now, Holly J."  
"You're going to have to some time," Holly J. reasoned.

"Well, I'd rather have it be later, okay?" Holly J. shook her head.

"Whatever. I'm going to try to take a nap, okay? If you need me, just come get me."  
"All right," she agreed and watched Holly J. walk into the bedroom and close the door.

She took out her phone and dialed a number into it. The person answered on the second ring.

"Fiona! Thank god you called. I was so worried." She smiled.  
"Hey, want to come for a visit? We need to talk."

The person on the other end agreed instantly. "Just tell me where I need to go. I miss you so much."  
"Yeah, I miss you too. I'm in Toronto."

"All right, I'll get a flight there and we'll go out and talk tonight, okay?"  
"Sure," she agreed.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you, Fifi."  
She hesitated for a brief second. "I love you, too, Bobby."

-End—

**A/N: **Do you think Bobby has actually changed? Okay, so now you know that the mystery man was Spinner. I know it's random, but Fiona's my favorite female character and Spinner's my second favorite male character. (The first is Declan) So, I started to think about what would happen if they were a couple and bam! Spiona was created from my imagination. Or should I call it Finner? They're both weird, lol. Okay so, Fiona's pregnant. Can anyone suggest any names? And does anyone has a preference for the baby's gender? Thank you and please review.

-Phaith. (:


	9. Chapter 9

Fiona skirted around the hotel's bureau, trying to make as little noise as she possibly could, but her hip hit the corner and she covered her mouth to muffle her shriek.

She stood very still and looked over at Holly J., hoping that she didn't wake up. But, she was too slow and Holly J. sat up groggily in the bed. "Mmre you 'kay, Fi?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Go back to sleep." She said quickly. She didn't want Holly J. to know that she was getting ready to go out with Bobby.

Holly J. rubbed her eyes and looked up at Fiona. She yawned. "Where are you going?"  
Fiona flashed her a small smile and then began to put on some eyeliner. "If you really want to know, I have a date tonight."

Holly J. smirked. "With a certain guy named Spinner?"  
Fiona's smile faltered. "Uh, no, actually, with someone else."

Holly J. was confused and she stretched as she stood up. "Who?"  
"Just some guy…"

"Do I know this guy?" Holly J. prodded.  
"Uh, well," Fiona squirmed, "Kind of, but not really."

"Oooooh-kaaaaaaaaaay," Holly J. eyed Fiona as she walked out of bedroom and sat on the couch. She noticed Fiona's cell phone was lying on the table and she picked it up.

She looked through Fiona's call log and saw that she had talked to Bobby. Holly J. angrily looked through her texts and saw message after message from Bobby.

'_I can't wait to see you tonight.'  
'I've missed you so much.'  
'I'm booking the next flight to Toronto.'  
'Can I stay in your hotel room for the night?' _They went on and on and on.

Holly J. was beyond angry now, but she managed to calm herself down. She walked over to the bedroom door and leaned against it, the whole time she was thinking, _'How could she do this?'_

"Hey, Fi," she said hoping her voice came out normal, even though she was seeing red. Fiona looked at her.

"Yeah, Holly J.?"  
"Who are you going out with tonight?"

"Just some guy," Fiona replied, quickly turning her attention back to the mirror.  
Holly J. nodded her head, but crossed her arms across her chest, thinking of a way to confront this.

After a couple of seconds, Holly J. realized that there was no good way to talk about this, so she just blurted out, "Are you going out with Bobby tonight?"

Fiona was startled and dropped the eyeliner. "Wha—What are you talking about? Where would you get that idea from?"

Holly J. took out Fiona's phone, which was in her pocket, and went to her text messages.  
"'I can't wait to see you tonight.' 'I missed you so much.' 'I'm booking the next flight to Toronto!'" she recited the text messages from Bobby.

Fiona looked at Holly J. in disbelief. "Did you go through my phone, Holly J.!"  
Holly J. raised her eyebrows. "You're getting angry at me?" she asked incredulously. "You're really getting angry at _me_?"

"You went through my phone!"  
"And with good reason! You're going out with an abusive liar who raped you!"

Fiona shook her head. "You don't understand, Holly J.!"  
"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. "Please, enlighten me."

"He's-he's changed." Holly J. snorted. "I'm serious, Holly J.! He's changed and he loves me! And…and…"  
"And what? You'll stay with him and he'll beat you up and you'll have his baby and he'll hit on it too."

"Don't say that, Holly J.! Don't you ever say that! I won't let anyone ever hit my baby! Ever!"  
Holly J. straightened her position in the doorway and her voice came out calm. "And I'm not going to let anyone hit _you _again. You're not going anywhere."

"Holly J. this isn't funny. Move," Fiona said, stepping up to her. Holly J. shook her head no and Fiona got even angrier. "Holly J., I said move!"

"And I told you that I'm not moving. I'm not letting you go to get beat by some idiot with anger issues."  
Fiona stood in front of Holly J. tense and breathing deeply.

"He never hit me!" she yelled after a few moments.  
Holly J. furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Bobby never hit me! He never raped me! I lied!"  
"Fiona, stop it. You aren't being rational."

"Yes, I am! I know exactly what I'm saying! I lied to you!"  
"Fiona, I saw the bruises! You can't lie to me."

"They were fake! Everything was fake! I lied! I made it all up! I had sex with Bobby! I was scared that I was pregnant and I left! I put make up on to make it look like bruises! I did it all! I'm crazy and you were stupid enough to believe every. Single. Thing. That. I. Told. You. You! Are! Stupid!"

"Fiona, stop it! Stop it right now!"  
"You're not hearing me, Holly J.! I made it all up! Or are you just jealous that my boyfriend cares about me enough to come see me and yours won't?"

She was stunned. "What?"  
"I'm saying that your boyfriend is off in New York probably screwing around with some slut."

Holly J. frowned, but didn't move. "Stop it, Fiona. You're lying. Declan wouldn't do that."  
"I know that he is. He cheated on you every single day."

Holly J. took a deep breath and her shoulders sank. She clenched her mouth shut and when she spoke her voice came out sounding defeated. "You know what Fiona? Go out with Bobby. See if I care." Her hands were tightly balled into fists and she stomped out if the hotel room.

After Holly J. left, Fiona pinched the bridge of her nose and stood in the doorway. Was it smart to lie to Holly J. like that? A real friend wouldn't stand in the way of her happiness, right? Her real friend would want what's best for her. But what if Holly J. was right? What if Bobby was lying?

She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She couldn't dwell on the fight. She had much more important things to do.

-Line Break—

An hour later, there was a knock on the hotel door. Fiona answered it and saw Bobby standing there with a suitcase.

"Fifi," he exclaimed as he picked her up and kissed her. She winced slightly but smiled.  
"Bobby, I'm so happy to see you."

He kissed her again. "I," he kissed her. "Missed," he kissed her again. "So much." He kissed her again and shut the door.  
"Nice room," he commented, looking around.

"It's hideous, but it's not permanent, so it'll do." She started to walk to the couch but her grabbed her arm, not rough, but enough to get her to stop walking. She immediately flashed back to her penthouse in New York.

He noticed something was wrong. "Fifi, is something wrong?" She smiled tightly. "No, I'm fine."  
"Okay," he said as he kissed her again. She smiled and let him kiss her but then he deepened the kiss and she pulled back.

"Bobby, stop," she protested. He kissed her again and began to pull at her shirt. "Bobby, I said no."  
"Come on, Fifi." He kissed her again and began to pull her toward the bedroom. "I've missed you so much."

He kissed her again and finished pulling her into the bedroom. He kissed her and pushed her down onto the bed. "Bobby…" she began, but he silenced her with another kiss.

-Line Break—

Fiona lied in bed with Bobby next to her. It made her skin crawl. He wasn't even there for a half an hour and he raped her. She should've listened to Holly J. …But maybe Bobby misunderstood. Yeah, that was most likely it. He didn't realize that she didn't want to. He just missed her so much that he couldn't control himself. So was it really rape? She didn't know.

Bobby stirring from his nap made her come out of her thoughts. He yawned and smiled. "Hey, Fifi."  
She smiled awkwardly back at him. "Hi, Bobby."

He sat up and stretched. "Do you want to go out for dinner? I know that you said you wanted to talk to me."  
She smiled. How could she have thought that he raped her? "Yes, that would be very nice."

"Okay," he said as he stood up and began to dress. "I've never been to Toronto, so, you'll have to choose the restaurant tonight."  
She smiled. "Okay."

-Line Break—

After eating their dinner, they went for a walk. Bobby noticed that Fiona was limping slightly and asked if it was still from their fight at school a few days ago.

She hesitated. "Uh, don't worry about it. I'll be fine in a couple of days."  
"Fiona, I'm so sorry. I… I won't hurt you again. I promise."

She looked down at the ground, not entirely believing him. He noticed her doubt and gently lifted her chin so that she could see his eyes. "Fifi, I promise, okay? You have to believe me."

She fake smiled and nodded her head. He smiled back and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to her hotel. When they were out front, Fiona felt nauseous. She walked over toward the curb and Bobby followed. She closed her eyes and put one hand on her stomach and the other up to her mouth.

"Are you okay?"  
She couldn't answer and put her left hand up. She bent forward and threw up. Bobby went behind her and held her hair.

She wiped her mouth when was finished and looked up at Bobby, who handed her a napkin. She smiled and thanked him. They began to walk into the hotel, but stopped when he asked her what wrong.

She smiled tensely. "Nothing, Bobby. We can talk about it in the room," she replied as she started to walk. He grabbed her wrist and she stopped walking. "Fifi… what's wrong? Are you sick?"

She shook her head as tears began to build in her eyes. "Fifi, don't cry. Please tell me what's wrong."  
She looked into his pleading eyes, debating whether to tell him here and now or wait until they went into the room.

"Well, uh, Bobby, I'm, uh… I'm pregnant."  
His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. He stood there for a moment and Fiona could tell that he was contemplating something. He breathed deeply through his nose. "Okay. This is okay. We can handle this. You can just make an appointment-"

As soon as the word appointment escaped his lips, Fiona cut him off. "I already did. I'm positive that I am-"  
"I wasn't finished," he snapped. "I meant an appointment at the abortion clinic." She was shocked and couldn't speak. She could faintly hear his voice say, "If we're lucky, we can keep this quiet."

"Bobby," she said slowly. "I'm not going to get an abortion."  
His grip on her wrist tightened and his mouth clenched shut. She winced. "What," he asked through gritted teeth.

"Bobby, you're hurting me."  
"What," he asked again, angrier this time.

She swallowed and tried to ignore the pain shooting from her wrist. "We can be a family. Me, you, the baby…"  
"Are you kidding me, Fiona! We can't have this baby."

"Why not," she shouted indignantly, sounding like a child.  
"Because," he said in a hushed whisper, roughly pulling her closer to him, "we can't have a kid right now. We're seventeen. It'll be all the press will talk about."

"Are you kidding me," she shouted again, feeling secure that they were in the lobby.  
He struggled to pull her the ten or so feet into the elevator without causing a commotion. She was struggling against him, but he managed to get her inside the empty elevator. They were alone now, and she was scared. "You want to kill our baby because of the press," she whispered.

"No, Fiona. This isn't going to happen. My reputation will be ruined. My family will be ruined. I can't let you do this."  
"Your reputation? What do you think is going to happen to mine? I'll be lucky if my family wants anything to do with me after this."

"Your reputation is already ruined! I was salvaging it for you!" They reached her floor and no people were in the hall. He grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her toward the room.

"Bobby, you're hurting me," she said trying to pull her arm away from him, but he gripped it tighter and she yelped.

He opened the door and pushed her inside. "I'm not playing with you, Fiona. Call the damn clinic and make an appointment or I'll make you go."

She shook her head no. Many times in the past, she gave into what Bobby told her to do, but this time she wouldn't.

He grunted and slapped her. "God, Fiona! Why do you have to make this difficult?" She started to back away and he grabbed her hair, pulling her just face inches from his. "Why can't you just do as you're told!"

"Stop," she shrieked, but he gave no sign of stopping. He pulled her down to the ground by her hair and kicked her. She saw it coming and covered her stomach, so that he kicked her mostly he ribs and arms. She tried to breath, but couldn't.

He hit her head against the coffee table, leaving her nose sore and blood coming from her mouth and some other part of her face. She started sobbing and he turned away from. "You're disgusting. You know that? How do I even know if this kid's mine, huh?"

She saw the opportunity and took it. She lifted herself off of the ground as fast as she could and sprinted to the bedroom. Bobby heard her get up and started after her. "Where do you think you're going?"

She made it to the bedroom and almost shut the door when Bobby reached through the small opening and pulled her arm. He kept pulling her arm and the way that she was standing kept making her push the door on her already sore arm.

Somehow, she managed to free her arm and Bobby reached back through the slightly smaller opening to try and grab it back. She pushed all of her weight onto the door and he recoiled his hand. "Bitch!" he yelled, "You bitch!"

The door slammed shut and she wasted no time locking it. Bobby banged on the door and continued yelling. She walked over to the bed; apparently she had left it there before they went out. She sat on the floor, watching the door the entire time. She went to wipe the tears off of her face, but when she put her hand to her face, it felt like she went her face even more.

Fiona brought her hand to where she could see it. It was covered with blood. She dialed the only number that she could think of. Holly J.'s phone rang twice, but then went to her voicemail.

Fiona sighed as she got up and went to the bathroom attached to the room to clean herself up.

-Line Break—

Holly J. was sitting in the Dot talking to waiting for Spinner to come to her table, so they could catch up for a little.

'Come on,' Holly J. thought to herself. 'The Dot isn't even busy.'

Talking to Spinner would keep her distracted from what Fiona had said earlier.  
Of course she _thought_ that Fiona was lying, but a call to Declan and reassured her that Fiona was.

She thought about telling Declan that Fiona was here. Earlier, she decided that it wasn't her business, but ever since she left Fiona's room, the idea kept crossing her mind.

"Sorry about that, J. This one dude was being a pain in the ass." Spinner finally came over to her table.  
"Don't worry about it," she said as smiled.

Her cell phone rang and she rolled her eyes. It was Fiona. She pushed ignore the second time it rang.


	10. Chapter 10

Ring. Ring. Ring. Was Holly J calling her back? Her phone was about to die. Hopefully it was Holly J.

Fiona looked down hopeful at her phone and sighed. It was her mother.

How could she talk to her mother when Bobby was banging on the door like a maniac and she was bawling? On top of that, every so often, blood would start to build up in her mouth.

…But she hadn't talked to her mom in over a week, and if she didn't answer her mother would worry, then she would probably call Declan… She groaned. It would just be easier to answer it and hope for the best.

After wiping the tears off of her cheeks, she answered the phone. "Hi, mom," she said loudly and false-cheerfully.  
"Hello, Fi. How are you?"

"I'm, uh, I'm great. How's your trip?"  
"Fiona?" her mother said and Fiona could see her mother's worried face in her mind. "What is that noise?"

"Ummm, what noise? Oh, uh, I think you mean the… uh, TV! Yeah, the TV is kind of loud right now."  
"Fiona, it can't be the TV; someone's calling your name. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, actually. It's that uh, movie. You know, the one with the green guy and his wife who was a princess? Her name is Fiona," she lied quickly.

"Oh. Why are you watching a children's movie?"  
"There was nothing else to watch," Fiona offered and her mother took the explanation.

"Okay, well, how's your brother?"  
"You haven't talked to him? He's uh…Declan's fine."

"And how's school? You're not neglecting your studies, are you?"  
"No, mom. Everything's fine."

"How are things with Bobby," her mother asked and Fiona felt nauseous. Bobby was standing on the other side of the door, every so often yelling and hitting the door, trying to find a way in.

"Things are a little… intense."  
"Well, you know you can be a little intense, Fiona."

"I know, but—"  
"You know what Dr. Chandra said. Don't start looking for problems that aren't there." Fiona's phone beeped, signaling that it was dying.

"Yeah, well, I've gotta go, Mom. I have tons of homework."  
"Okay, dear. I love you. Tell your brother that I love him. Goodbye."

She didn't get the chance to tell her mom goodbye before her phone died.

-Line Break—

Holly J. sighed as she looked down at her phone again. Fiona had called her a while ago, and she ignored it. She was getting worried. Fiona had only called that once after their fight about her going out with Bobby, and when Holly J. had finally called her back, she didn't answer.

"J., are you okay?" Spinner asked from his seat across from her, and her head snapped up.  
"Um, yeah. I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced. "You don't look fine."  
"It's… I just think I've made a huge mistake and I don't know if I'll ever be able to fix it."

"Then why are you sitting here? If you can possibly fix it why aren't you trying?"  
"It might be too late…" she whispered.

"Nothing is ever too late to be fixed. Any way I can help?"  
She thought for a minute. "Actually… yeah, you can."

-Line Break-

Fiona looked into the mirror after she had gotten most of the blood cleaned up. She had found where it was coming from. Most of it was coming from her black and blue swollen nose, which she was pretty sure was broken, her mouth, and a nasty looking gash on her cheek, which was definitely going to scar.

A black eye was already forming from when he slapped her, and her arms weren't looking good either. There was no way that she could hide all of this. She thought about going to the hospital, but they would ask questions…call her parents. She couldn't deal with that.

She couldn't bear to face them now. They would take one look at her and know what a huge disgrace she was to the Coyne name. She let some guy hit her, and Holly J. had warned her that he hadn't changed. Why didn't she listen to her? She was so stupid! Now, she was stuck in Toronto, Holly J. hated her and probably Declan, thanks to her lie, and her abusive boyfriend was… She looked toward the door. The banging had stopped. Did Bobby leave? How long had she been held up in the room? She looked at her phone's screen, but it was black. She'd forgotten that it died.

She left the bathroom and walked toward the bedroom door. She pressed her ear against it to try and hear if he was out there. Nothing. No talking. No moving. No breathing. Nothing.

She tried to take a deep breath, but couldn't from when Bobby had kicked her. She slowly unlocked the door and inched it open.

She looked around the room. He wasn't there. She took a small step out of the bedroom, then another, and another until she was convinced that he really wasn't there hiding.

Fiona tried to survey the damage. The coffee table was pushed out and there was blood on it, but nothing was badly messed up, well, except her. She went to move the coffee table back to its original place when she heard a noise from outside the door. She froze and her eyes darted to the handle. Of course, Bobby didn't lock the door when he left.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Fiona ran back to the bedroom, quietly shut the door, and locked it. Quiet tears began to slide down her cheeks as she regained her position on the floor by the bed.

She heard the door open and someone walk inside. She waited as her heart began to race. What if Bobby brought something to open the door? What if he brought a weapon, like a gun? She began to take quick, shallow breaths and reached for the lamp on top of the end table next to the bed. After she held it in her hands, she wouldn't move again.

-Line Break—

Holly J. pushed open the door to Fiona's hotel room. Her eyes widened when she saw the coffee table pushed out and her heart sank when she saw the blood on it. There was some on the floor too, and on the bedroom door.

Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, my god," she barely whispered. Why did she leave Fiona? Why didn't she answer her call? She was such a horrible friend. God, she was a horrible person.

She looked around the room again, expecting the worst, but hoping for the best. She slowly walked in.

-Line Break—

Fiona was hugging her knees to her chest and silently crying, when she heard someone call her name. She couldn't really hear the voice and tried to scoot backwards, but hit the end table. It made a noise and she cried out in pain.

"Fiona?" the voice called again. She paused. The voice definitely wasn't masculine. Was it…? No, it couldn't be she hated her now.

"Fi, are you in the bedroom? Are you okay?" That time she was sure. It was definitely Holly J. she got up and opened the door.

"Oh my god," Holly J. whispered. "Are you okay, Fiona?" What was she thinking? Of course she wasn't. You could take one look at her and tell that she wasn't okay.

Fiona shook her head. The tears still were falling down her cheeks. "I…you were right. He didn't change."  
Holly J. went to embrace Fiona, but stopped when she noticed her friend flinch. Holly J. looked hurt and Fiona felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Holly J., but it just hurts to breathe, and a hug would hurt…"  
Holly J. shook her head sympathetically. "No, it's okay. I understand. We need to get you to a hospital, Fiona."

Fiona shook her head. "No," she whispered.  
"No? What do you mean 'no'? You need to get checked out. What if something's seriously wrong?"

"No, Holly J. No one else can know about this."  
"But you need to report this. You can't keep letting him hurt you, Fiona!"

She sighed. "I know, but no one can know. My parents will be so disappointed."  
"They're going to be disappointed when they come back and see you like this, and you tell them that you didn't report it."

"They won't see me like this. They still have another week in Spain. It should be healed by then."  
"Fiona, your nose is most likely broken. That won't heal right. Plus, you have to tell them that you're pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Spinner's voice surprised both girls and they jumped.  
Fiona immediately turned her head away from him. "Spinner! Wha—What are you doing here? How did you even know that I was here?"

"I came with Holly J," he explained, walking into the room.  
"Holly J.!" Fiona shrieked. "You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Tell anyone what?" Spinner asked, oblivious to what Fiona was hiding.  
"I was at the Dot and I didn't have a ride! And what was I supposed to do if he was still here?"

"If who was still—?" Spinner stopped when he saw Fiona's face.

His face dropped. "What the hell happened here? Are you okay, Fiona?"  
Fiona shot a glare at Holly J. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No, she's not," Holly J. insisted.  
"Would you stop!"

"Who did this to you, Fiona?" Spinner asked in a low voice. His eyes were dark and he spoke through gritted teeth.

Fiona could tell that Spinner was angry, and it made her nervous. "Uh, well, it's, uh, it's not important…" Fiona stuttered as she began to back away from him.

"Fi…" Holly J. began, but stopped talking when she saw the scared look in her friend's eyes.

Spinner didn't notice that she was backing away from him. He began to breathe deeply and closed his eyes to calm himself, but it wasn't working.

"Are you at least going to tell the police?" Spinner asked as he opened his eyes. Fiona slowly shook her head and he flung his hands in the hair. Fiona flinched and Holly J. moved to hug her. "Why not?"

Fiona's eyes began to brim with tears. "It's, uh, hard…to explain…"  
"So you're just going to let this go?" He shouted as he took a step forward. Fiona tried to take a step back, but walked into Holly J.

"Spin," Holly J. tried, but he ignored her.  
"You're going to let someone get away with this? That's ridiculous-!"

"Spinner!" Holly J. interrupted him as the tears began to spill on Fiona's face. "Now is not the time!"  
Spinner shook his head and backed out of the room, leaving in disbelief.

Holly J. turned to Fiona who was still crying. "Fi, Spinner won't hurt you. He was just angry."  
"It's bad when people get angry…" Fiona whispered, sounding like a scared child as she stared ahead.

"It'll be okay, Fi. It'll be okay… I'll stay with you again tonight, okay? Then we can talk about this later."  
Fiona nodded and Holly J. went to close the door that Spinner, in his hurry to leave, neglected to close.

-Line Break-

That night, Holly J. slept right next to Fiona and it made her feel a little safer, but she barely slept. She tried her hardest to be quiet for Holly J.'s sake. She had kept her friend up almost all last night, and why should she have to suffer when she was only trying to help?

At six o'clock, Fiona felt sick and slipped out of the bed. She got sick in the bathroom and then went and turned on TV in the other room. Nothing entertaining was on. She went and looked through her suitcase. Holly J. hadn't left since last night and had nothing to wear. The least Fiona could do was give her some clean clothes to wear.

After finding something that she thought Holly J. would look good in, she called room service and ordered breakfast for Holly J., she wasn't hungry. In fact, she was still nauseous.

At seven fifteen, room service came and she woke Holly J.  
"Fiona? You're awake?"

Fiona fake smiled. "Yeah, I ordered you breakfast. I got you eggs and toast. Is that okay?"  
She nodded. "Thanks, Fi. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did," she insisted. "Oh yeah, I took out some clothes that you can use. I'm sorry that I kept you here all night."

"Its fine… but I do have to leave today." Fiona's eyes widened. "I have to go to school. I, I already missed yesterday, and my mom will be angry if I skip again…"

Fiona began to panic. What if Bobby came back when she was alone? She wouldn't stand a chance against him. He was so strong…

"I'll come back as soon as school's done, I promise. And its Friday, so I can stay with you tomorrow."  
"Maybe-maybe I can come with you?"

"I doubt they'll let you come through all of my classes with me, but you can come for lunch if you want."  
Fiona thought for a moment. The thought of going outside alone scared her even more than staying in by herself.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'll," she swallowed a lump in her throat, "I'll be fine."  
"Okay."

-Line Break-

Holly J. smiled as she gathered her things to leave and Fiona wearily smiled back from the couch.

"You'll be fine, Fi. I'll have Spinner come by later and check on you, okay?"  
Fiona remembered how Spinner had reacted yesterday. He was so angry. If he got angry when they were alone here, who knew what could happen? He was so much bigger than her, so much stronger…

"Fi," Holly J. said, noticing her friend's expression. "Spinner is fine now. He was just angry yesterday. I talked to him this morning. He said… he said that he really likes you and when he saw you like that… He won't hurt you. He isn't Bobby."

Fiona tried to smile, but tears welled in her eyes. Holly J. sat next to Fiona on the couch. "I know. I know. I'm sorry. I'm acting like an idiot and all you're trying to do is help. I know that I shouldn't be scared, but it's-it's hard." She started to shake her head. "It's okay. I'll be okay. Just go. You're going to be late. I'm sorry."

Holly J.'s concerned eyes stared into Fiona's tear-laden ones. "Are you sure?" she asked, starting to doubt her decision to leave.

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine. Go to school," she encouraged as she gave her a light push.

Holly J. got up from the couch. "Okay, okay," she said as she smiled. "I'm leaving. Call me if you need me, okay? Any time, it doesn't matter."

Fiona nodded and Holly J. left, making sure she locked the door on her way out.

Fiona switched on the TV, but just stared at it, not really registering what was on it.

She kept thinking about Bobby possibly coming back. Her heart raced and her breathing started to quicken. Her palms were getting clammy and she couldn't focus. Her vision began to blur and she ran to the toilet and vomited. She hugged the toilet for a moment and began to calm down.

She stood up and wobbly walked toward the couch. The hotel phone was right next to it. She kept glancing at it. "Screw it," she declared as she reached over and dialed the number for room service.

-End-

I'm not sure if I liked the way this turned out, but I figured it's been too long since I updated. I might rewrite this chapter later. I hope you like it anyway.

Gracias for reading! Review por favor?

Look at me incorporating Spanish. My teacher would be proud. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, guys. This is short. I knew what I wanted to write, but I just couldn't get it out exactly how I wanted it. Hopefully, you still like it. (:

Spinner knocked on Fiona's hotel room door for what felt like the hundredth time, even though he knew that it was an exaggeration. He actually only knocked like ten times. Still, it worried him.

After seeing her so hurt last night, he got angry, and when he got angry, Fiona got scared. He knew that it was just a reaction, considering someone had just beaten her up, but it still bothered him.

Who beat her up anyway? And why wouldn't she tell him? Of course they didn't know each other that well, but she even declined telling the police. If he had gotten beaten up that bad, the first thing he'd do if he couldn't find them would be to contact the police.

He shook his head, trying not to think about it at risk of becoming angry again, and he didn't want to face Fiona when he was angry.

He knocked again and sighed. "Fiona, please if you're there, open up. It's Spinner. I'm sorry for acting the way I did last night." He paused, waiting to hear a response, but continued when he didn't. "Please open the door, Fiona. Holly J. sent me to check on you. She's worried about you. I'm worried about you."

He stood there for another short period of time without a response. He knocked again. "Okay, Fiona, I've got to go to the Dot. If you need me, you can find me there. And Holly J. wants you to call her."

He hesitated before turning to leave, hoping for some kind of sign that she was there and all right, but left when he realized that he wasn't going to get one. He shook his head at himself and his actions yesterday as he got into the elevator and dialed Holly J.'s number into his phone.

"Hey, Spin. Was she okay?"  
"I don't know. She wasn't there."

"What do you mean she wasn't there?"  
"I mean that I stood there for about ten minutes calling her name and knocking on the door. She didn't answer, but in case she was ignoring me, I said to call you and that I'd be at the Dot if she needed me."

"That's odd. She was terrified of staying home by herself today and when I suggested that she come have lunch with me she looked even more scared."  
"Maybe she went to the police," Spinner suggested with a shrug, forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"No, no, she definitely wouldn't do that."  
"Why not? Who did that to her?"

"Spin, I, I don't know if I should tell you. I mean, it's really her decision, and I promised that I wouldn't say anything to anyone…"  
He gripped the railing in the elevator and his knuckles went white. "Holly J., if you're not going to tell me, and she's not going to tell me, then why am I even involved at all?"

She sighed just as the elevator came to the lobby. "It's not like that, Spin, but I've gotta get in touch with her so I've gotta go. Bye."  
"Bye," he grunted as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

-Line Break—

Holly J. sighed as she left another voice message on Fiona's phone. "Fiona, I'm on my way. If you get this message, or any of the other ones that I left you, please, please, call me back and let me know that you're okay."

She called Fiona five more times without success on the taxi ride over.

In the elevator, she reached into her purse and took out the spare key to Fiona's room that she'd given her last night. She opened the door, expecting to see Fiona finally sleeping in the bedroom, considering that she hadn't slept much in the time Holly J. had spent with her.

"Fiona?" Holly J. called as she walked into the living room. "Fiona?" She went to the bedroom to see if her friend was there, but the bed was empty.

She walked back into the living room with a puzzled expression. She went to check the couch and gasped. She found her, but she wasn't on the couch sleeping.

Holly J. gasped at the sight in front of her. Fiona was laying on the floor in front of the couch in the same outfit from yesterday with an open champagne bottle clutched in her hand. Another empty bottle was on its side under the table.

Holly J. didn't know if she was sleeping or passed out.

She instantly dropped to the ground to try and wake her friend. "Fiona," she said shaking her. "Fiona."

But she didn't wake up. She shook Fiona harder, but when she didn't stir this time she took out her phone and called an ambulance.

-End-  
Review?


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all of your reviews. They brighten up my day. (:**

Fiona woke up in a bright white room. Every part of her body felt extremely heavy, including her eyelids, which she was struggling to keep open, and her head was pounding. She also felt nauseous.

Against her better judgment, she forced herself to sit up and look around. She was in a hospital room. How did she get here? The last thing that she remembered was getting up to go to the bathroom and feeling a bit dizzy, which she attributed to the newly opened second bottle of champagne she was drinking out of.

Her eyes landed on Holly J.'s coat and bag on a chair in the room and she knew that was how she got here.

"You're awake," Holly J. said as she entered the room.  
"Yeah," Fiona responded.

"What were you thinking drinking like that, Fi? I thought you had alcohol poisoning. You could've died."  
"I-I'm sorry, Holly J. I wasn't thinking clearly after you left… and I made some really, really bad decisions."

Holly J. snorted. "Obviously." She paused and then looked directly into Fiona's eyes. "Fiona," she said firmly, "you need to make a decision right now whether you're going to keep this baby or not. What you did might not have killed it, but it could have had some serious effects on it. The doctor ran some tests, but she hasn't been back yet."

Fiona was speechless. She'd forgotten about her baby. Oh god, what did she do?  
"Fi," Holly J. called her. "What are you going to do?"

"I, I'm going to keep it. I'm so sorry. I-I just," her voice broke, "wasn't thinking and I-I forgot… Oh my god, I hope everything is okay. I don't… I can't…"

"Now, you just have to make sure that you do everything possible for it, okay?" Fiona nodded.  
"Fi, I also think that you should tell your parents now. It's too much for just us to handle now, especially since you've made the decision to keep the baby." The room was silent as Fiona contemplated what Holly J. said.

"And, Fi," Holly J. whispered.  
"Yeah," Fiona answered.

"I had them do a rape kit on you…"  
"What! Holly J., how could you?"

"They saw how badly you were beaten up and they suggested it. I thought it would be a good idea considering that you spent the night with… him."  
"It wasn't the entire night," she insisted. "And-"

"Fiona," Holly J. cut her off. "It came back positive…"  
Fiona immediately looked down. "Fi, why didn't you tell me that he did it again? I could've helped."

"How, Holly J.! How could you have helped, huh? You spent the entire night with me. There's not much more that you could do!"

"I could've talked to you. You can trust me."  
"Well, I didn't want to talk about it!"

Holly J. sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but the doctor entered and interrupted her.

"Hello, Fiona, I'm Dr. Stillman and I've been taking care of you while you've been here. As you can see you are hooked up to an IV. You came in severely dehydrated and exhausted. It was also noted that you were drinking alcohol. Is that all you consumed before you were brought here?"

"Yes, I didn't know that it would cause me to be dehydrated though."  
"Well, you see when you drink, your body wants to get rid of the alcohol, but the alcohol has mixed itself with the water in your body. It causes you to urinate frequently, to try to expel the alcohol from your body… And you were vomiting quite a lot, correct?" Fiona nodded again. "You also knew that you were eleven weeks pregnant?"

"I didn't know that I was eleven weeks, but yes, I was aware that I am pregnant."  
"You also knew the dangers of drinking alcohol while pregnant, I assume." Fiona looked down and nodded slowly.

"There is some bad news. Although one of the fetuses seem to be fine, the other isn't looking well."

"Fetuses?" Fiona questioned as she looked over at Holly J. She looked as confused as Fiona felt.

"Ms. Coyne, you had severe dehydration brought on by alcohol consumption and excessive morning sickness," Dr. Stillman explained. "The excessive morning sickness was caused by the presence of not only one, but two fetuses."

Fiona's mouth dropped open. "And I caused it to…"  
"Not exactly, the fetus is still there and we might be able to save it, but I wouldn't expect it to develop to term. The condition in which your body is in is not exactly… ideal to having children. Which brings me to another question: How did you sustain all of these injuries?"

"Uh... I, um," Fiona stopped talking and just stared.  
"Okay," Dr. Stillman said after a few minutes. "You don't need to explain it to me, but there was a rape kit performed that came back positive. Are you aware of this, Ms. Coyne?"

Fiona couldn't speak, so she just nodded again. "All right, well, I see you need some time to process all of this information. I'll come check up on you later." She turned to Holly J. "When did you say that her brother would be here?"

Holly J.'s eyes widened and she grimaced. Fiona's face tightened and she glared a t Holly J. "My brother?"  
"Uh, uh," she stuttered. "Well, um, soon, probably within the hour."

"Within the hour!"  
"All right," Dr. Stillman said, noticing the tension between the two. "If you need anything, just hit the nurse call button. I'll be back with your results soon."

After the doctor left, Fiona exploded at Holly J. "Declan? You told Declan that I was here!"  
"Fiona, you were unconscious, pregnant, and drunk! What was I supposed to do? Someone from your family needs to know!"

"What all did you tell him?" Fiona lost her angry edge and her voice came out tired and defeated, "I thought I could trust you. I can't believe this. You were supposed to be my best friend."  
Holly J.'s tone softened. "I didn't tell him everything. I only told him that you were here and that you needed to go to the hospital."

Fiona's attitude returned. "Whatever," she said as she fixed her angry glare straight ahead.  
"So that's it? You're just going to sit there and ignore me? You're not even going to try and see my side?" Fiona didn't respond and kept staring. "Fine. I'm going to go to the cafeteria. If you want to try and see reason, call me."

Holly J. left and Fiona began to sob, not just cry, but big, heaving sobs. How could she face Declan and have to tell him everything? She guessed Holly J. had a point. Eventually Declan would find out about her pregnancy, and probably everything else. She could keep anything from him. But still, she ran from her problems, and Declan would be disappointed. Coynes didn't run from their problems. Hell, Coynes rarely had problems.

She heard footsteps coming and wiped at her tears, hoping that it wasn't Declan. She was extremely relieved when it was Dr. Stillman, but she didn't remain relieved that long. Dr. Stillman told her that after looking at all of the sonograms and tests that were taken, it was impossible for both twins to survive. She told Fiona that she was sorry, but then left her alone in the room.

Fiona began crying again. What was she doing? She couldn't stay here. She needed to leave, now.

She looked around the room and spotted her clothes folded on another chair in the room. Fiona winced when she ripped the IV out of her arm and got dressed. There was no way she could face Declan and tell him about all of this.

-Line Break—

Declan Coyne walked into Princess Margaret Hospital as swiftly as he could. He looked down at the text message on his phone from Holly J., saying that she was in the cafeteria and to come meet her down there.

He made his way down to the cafeteria and instantly saw Holly J. looking worn out with a coffee in her hand.

She smiled at him and waved for him to come over. "Hey," she said, standing up and hugging him.  
"Hi," he replied curtly, not really giving her a hug back.

She furrowed her brow. "What?"  
"Nothing. Where's Fiona?"

"She's in her room. What's wrong, Declan?"  
"We can talk later. Where's my sister?"

"She's in room 207," she said as he began to turn around. She grabbed his arm, but he shook her off. "Declan," she said, her voice confused, "what's wrong? Why are you mad at me?"

He sighed and turned to face her. His stern expression softened a bit. "Please, Holly J., not now. I just need to talk to Fiona. She is conscious now, right?"

"Yeah. I'll show you where her room is."  
He nodded. "Okay."

The walk to room 207 was filled with an awkward silence, but it wasn't long before they reached the door.

"Declan, wait," Holly J. said before he pushed open the door. He stopped and turned to face his girlfriend, but didn't say anything. "Before you go in there, I think you should know that she's been having a really, really rough time, and you shouldn't yell at her before you let her explain, okay?"

He slowly shook his head. "I wasn't going to yell at her right away, Holly J. She just …left. She didn't even tell me that anything was wrong. We used to be best friends. She used to tell me everything. I," he sighed, "I just don't know where I went wrong."

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, Declan. You didn't do anything. You just need to talk to her. I'm sure she'll tell you now."

He swallowed hard and then looked into her eyes. "Okay," he replied as he pushed open the door to his sister's room.

"What the hell?" Holly J. exclaimed when she saw Fiona's empty bed and the IV dangling.  
"What," Declan asked as he glanced around. "Where is she?"

"I-I don't know," Holly J. stuttered as she looked around the room. "She supposed to be here. I—her clothes are gone."

"Is anything else missing?" Declan asked.  
"I—I don't know the only things that were here were her clothes and my purse…" she trailed off as she ran to her purse.

"What?"  
"My parents came and dropped off the car. My keys were on top of my purse. They're gone!"

"So, she took your car? She doesn't even know how to drive!"  
"Wait! I have a text from her. It says, 'I'm sorry. I couldn't face Declan.'"

"She couldn't face me? Holly J., what is going on with her?"  
"I don't think I should tell you. It's her decision."

"No, Holly J.! You have to tell me right now! You have to be honest with me about this!"  
"Declan," Holly J. said. "We really need to find her right now. I'm not going to tell you because it's none of my business! Now, are you going to keep yelling at me or are you going to help me find her?"

Declan was silent and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, HJ."  
She sighed. "It's okay. Do you know any places she might be? Anywhere that's particularly special to her?"

He thought for a moment before he made that 'I have an idea' face. "I know where she'll go. Come on," he said pulling Holly J.'s arm.

"Wait, we don't have my car."  
"We'll get a taxi."

"Where are we going?"  
"There's only one other place besides in Toronto that Fiona would go to."

-Line Break—

Fiona sighed as she parked the car. She rested her head on the steering wheel, and cried softly.

It was dark out, and when she left the car, she tripped on something. She walked out of the parking lot and into a grassy field. She passed a sign that said 'Mount Pleasant Cemetery.'

After passing too many gravestones to count and stumbling frequently, she finally made it to where she wanted to be. She knelt down in front of a gravestone that was almost plain and began to cry again. After all the crying she's been doing, how could she still be able to cry?

She glanced up at the gravestone again.

'_Cavanaugh Daniel Coyne  
Beloved son and brother  
January 1, 2000- January 3, 2005'_

-End—

Thanks for reading. Oh, and today (December 13) is Taylor Swift's birthday. Just some randomness that I wanted to share with you. (: Review? I'll love you forever.


End file.
